


Ogni Piccola Cosa

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker - Freeform, attacco di panico, tony stark - Freeform, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: A volte tutte le piccole cose si sommano[ Tony & Peter - Hurt/Comfort - traduzione ]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Ogni Piccola Cosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every little thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345567) by [staticpetrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor). 



Peter non aveva raggiunto immediatamente Tony in laboratorio e, onestamente, questo avrebbe dovuto essere il primo segnale di avvertimento. Era difficile che il ragazzo ne uscisse, proprio come succedeva al suo mentore. L'unica differenza era che Peter lo faceva solo in funzione del cibo, mentre la kriptonite di Tony rimaneva il caffè.

O, a quanto pare, Peter non si presenterà. 

Sa – a detta di F.R.I.D.A.Y., che Happy aveva accompagnato il ragazzo lì quasi mezz'ora prima, ma lui continua a non raggiungerlo. Quindi Tony mette da parte il progetto a cui sta lavorando, esce dal laboratorio e sale nella stanza in cui Peter alloggia abitualmente, ma si rifiutava ancora di chiamarlo.

La prima cosa che nota è la musica  _ fottutamente _ assordante. Il che non è affatto positivo – per via dei sensi ipersensibili di Peter. La seconda cosa è il testo della canzone, che dice:

_ "Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile _

_ È un vero peccato per noi separarci _

_ Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile _

_ Nessuno ha mai detto che sarebbe stato così difficile _

_ Oh, riportatemi all'inizio" _

In generale, al ragazzo piacciono canzoni allegre e un po'  _ caotiche _ . Canzoni che corrispondevano alla sua personalità, come spesso Tony asserisce, scherzosamente. 

Questo tipo canzone, che fa una ricerca deprimente dell'anima, aveva il suo perché, la sua fase, di certo, ma non era una cosa da Peter . Per dirla in parole semplici, era qualcosa fuori dall'ordinario, e non in senso positivo. Quindi Tony colpisce violentemente le nocche contro la porta. 

Quasi immediatamente la musica si spegne e un teso, "Mi dispiace, solo un minuto", esce fuori con ad alta voce da Spider-Man. Tony non si preoccupa di rispondere; non c'è possibilità che Peter non abbia già capito chi ci sia dietro la porta. La testa sta già scivolando in modalità paranoia e i pensieri elaborano ogni possibile _ cosa  _ che avrebbe potuto turbare Peter.

Un doloroso anniversario? Ma è un pensiero stupido, perché Tony li conosceva e non sono nemmeno così vicine, quelle date. 

Problemi con quel  _ coglione _ a scuola?  _ Possibile _ . 

Qualcosa di completamente estraneo?  _ Anche questo è possibile _ .

Ovviamente gli scenari inventati diventano sempre più elaborati, mentre aspetta che Peter apra la porta; il suo piede non sta fermo un secondo, e inizia a battere contro il pavimento, agitato.

Il ragazzo appare con un'aria di falsa esuberanza che Tony sente dannatamente familiare e non nega di esserne stupito. Quel fingere non è di certo qualcosa che avrebbe attribuito a Peter. Non pensava avrebbe intrapreso anche lui quella strada lì.

Forse qualche mese fa, ma non ora. 

Tony non si definisce la persona più disponibile emotivamente del mondo, ma lui e Peter si sono avvicinati abbastanza da poter smettere decisamente di fingere tra loro che vada tutto bene.

Giusto? 

_ Giusto _ . 

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiede Peter, gli occhi che saettano ovunque, tranne su di lui; il che non lo aiuta affatto in quella causa. 

“Divertente, stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa. C'è un  _ vero _ laboratorio da miliardi di dollari al piano di sotto che ti aspetta, e tu sei nascosto qui? Cos'hai che non va?" Quasi si fa piccolo, le parole escono molto più dure di quanto avesse pianificato. 

Peter si tira indietro, non troppo, ma abbastanza da far capire a Tony che è confuso, e palesa una risata tremenda. Educata, falsa e orribile. È così sbagliato che fa male al petto di Tony. L'impulso di cancellarlo, di farlo sparire, quasi sopraffà lui, e le sue mani si flettono ai suoi lati per evitare di farlo.

"Sì, mi scusi, dovevo solo prima fare delle cose ."

"Non scusarti per essere responsabile, Gesù." Non è quello che vuole dire, ma è ciò che gli esce fuori.  _ Puoi fare di meglio, Stark _ . 

"C'è un motivo per questa tua... scelte musicale?"

E sì, la faccia del ragazzo diventa decisamente rossa, mentre dice: "Un motivo?" 

"I Coldplay ti aiutano a studiare?"

“Ha riconosciuto la band? Signor Stark, non sapevo fosse un loro fan! ”

_ L’intelligenza per sfuggire ai sentimenti, hai fatto esperienza in questo. _

Tony è ancora una volta colpito da quella spada a doppio taglio che un ragazzo simile a lui possiede. Da un lato, sì, ha esperienza in quello, che comunque aiuta. Ma dall'altro odia il fatto che Peter si senta come se dovesse nascondergli qualcosa; odia che debba lottare, e soprattutto che pensa di doverlo fare da solo. 

"Ah ah, se i supereroi non vanno nel panico hai un futuro come commediante." Quindi ora sarebbe un buon momento per continuare allontanarsi da quel ciclo di sarcasmo e magari risolvere il problema. Perché può sicuramente risolverlo. Questa è una cosa che può fare. 

“Seriamente però, stai bene? Oggi non è successo qualcosa? ” Okay, sì, non era male. Sta migliorando, in questo. La pratica rende perfetti e tutto il resto. 

"Non è successo niente." Le dita di Peter si attorcigliano davanti a lui mentre si appoggia alla porta; l'ansia è una cosa tangibile che gli rotola via in onde logoranti. 

"Ma non stai bene." E non è una domanda, perché Peter non ha bisogno di domande in questo momento. 

“Io… voglio dire… non sto bene.” 

"Per qualcosa in particolare?" Perché ne hanno già parlato in precedenza, sa che a volte le persone dicono qualcosa e magari senza l’intento di ferire, ma la testa di Peter non può fare a meno di pensarla così.

"Non proprio. Sa, ecco, quando ci sono un sacco di piccole cose? E continuano a moltiplicarsi e non puoi fermarle? E continuano a appesantirti e alla fine ce ne sono troppe e questo fa male, signor Stark." La sua voce si spezza, alla fine, una mano che preme contro il suo cuore come se potesse rallentarlo. 

I respiri di Peter diventano meno profondi e la sua mano libera si annoda tra i capelli, tirandoli troppo bruscamente; un gesto che Tony non può ignorare. 

Si avvicina con cautela, afferrando il polso del ragazzo e tirandolo in avanti. La diffidenza di Tony, tuttavia, non è necessaria, perché in un secondo Peter si rende conto di ciò che sta cercando di fare, si lancia in avanti, e la faccia si spiaccica contro il petto di Tony, con disperazione, consapevole che il suo mentore odia se stesso per non essersene accorto prima. 

"Va bene, non è una cosa stupida", aggiunge, poiché sa che Peter sta per dirlo, che è così, "Neanche un po '".

Il suo braccio si avvolge attorno alle spalle di Peter, metà per supporto e metà nel tentativo di confortarlo, e aspetta che il suo respiro in preda al panico si rallenti. Aspetta finché Peter sospira e lentamente si slega dall'abbraccio, mentre si asciuga irritato il viso. 

"Avrei dovuto dirglielo prima", ammette, le spalle che si curvano verso l'interno con un peso che nessuno, figuriamoci un quindicenne dovrebbe portare. 

"Si. Ma sarei stato un idiota ad aspettarmelo; so quanto sia difficile far  _ entrare _ le persone.” Tony non cerca di nascondere la sua risata imbarazzata, “Quando tieni tutto questo schifo dentro per così tanto tempo, farlo uscire sembra un errore. Anche quando sai che non lo è. " 

“È così che funziona l'ansia, vero? È molto più forte nella quiete, motivo per cui non ti lascia parlare? Perché ti fa pensare che sei solo un fastidio per tutti? ”

“È esattamente così che funziona, ragazzo. Ma, solo per la cronaca, non potresti mai infastidirmi. "

"Uh, oh."

"Non sto scherzando! Hai visto le persone con cui vivo? Se nemmeno Barton mi ha fatto impazzire fino ad ora, penso che ormai sia impossibile che accada. "

"Ora lo fa sembrare una sfida." Peter sorride, chiudendo la porta e dirigendosi verso la cucina, lasciando Tony a seguirlo con uno sbuffo indignato e un certo sollievo.

Quindi, sì, forse il ragazzo non sta bene  _ sempre _ . E no, non è giusto. Ma guardandolo scavare nel frigo alla ricerca degli avanzi della pizza, ancora teso ma sorridente, tutto ciò che Tony pensa è  _ ma guardalo, con che impegno ci sta provando _ .

Cosa potrebbe mai chiedere di più? 


End file.
